There is a need to be able to readily service, e.g., replace, a pressure regulator in a fuel supply system for an internal combustion engine.
The present invention provides a connector assembly that comprises a first part and a second part. The first part extends along a longitudinal axis and has a protrusion that extends radially outward from the longitudinal axis. The second part receives the first part and has a wall surrounding the longitudinal axis. The wall has an inner surface generally confronting the longitudinal axis, an outer surface generally facing opposite the inner surface, a channel cooperatively receiving the protrusion; and an arm portion. The arm portion has a first surface defining a portion of the inner surface, a second surface defining a portion of the outer surface, and a bulge extending from the arm portion into the channel. The bulge engages the protrusion and maintains the first and second parts in a connected configuration.
The present invention also provides a method of disconnecting a connection between a first part and a second part. The first part extends along a longitudinal axis and has a protrusion that extends radially outward from the longitudinal axis. The second part receives the first part and has a wall that surrounds the longitudinal axis. The wall has an inner surface that generally confronts the longitudinal axis, an outer surface that generally faces opposite the inner surface, a channel that cooperatively receives the protrusion, and an arm portion. The arm portion has a first surface that defines a portion of the inner surface, a second surface that defines a portion of the outer surface, a bulge that extends from the arm portion into the channel for engaging the protrusion and maintaining the first and second parts in a connected configuration, and a grip portion that extends from the second surface. The method comprises displacing the grip relative to the longitudinal axis so as to disengage the bulge from the protrusion; relatively rotating about the longitudinal axis the first and second parts; relatively displacing along the longitudinal axis the relatively rotated first and second parts; and relatively separating the relatively displaced first and second parts.